


Sit Still, Look Pretty II

by MeganOfSaints



Series: Sit Still, Look Pretty [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, SMUT!, Sex, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but Natasha kinda liked the rough play, sam apologizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganOfSaints/pseuds/MeganOfSaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walked up to him and laid a hand on his chest, “Actually, I’d love to continue where you left off.” She retracted her hand for a moment as if she was second guessing herself, “I mean, only if you want to.” <br/>“Oh hell yes.” Sam said, swooping down to kiss her. All day he wondered what it would be like to taste her perfectly supple lips. Her hair smelled of apples but her lips tasted like strawberries, which might be due a chapstick Sam thought. Cupping her neck with one hand and settling one hand on her waist, Sam was perfectly content to kiss her for the rest of oblivion.</p>
<p>A continuation of Part I of the "Sit Still, Look Pretty" Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Still, Look Pretty II

_201 East 86 th Street, Manhattan._

Sam knew it was going to be high class. He should have expected the sharp angles and black and white color palette, setting the hotel in the modern technological world. The doors were opened by a valet in expensive clothes, with gold trim and very clean look. The lobby had clean tile floors with Persian rugs with decorations that looked to be out of a palace and couches with pillows. Sam felt too poor to even be looking at the art on the walls.

Dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants, Sam felt completely underdressed and out classed. The night manager, who stood on the other side of the counter, was wearing a tux. Sam suddenly felt very out of his depth.

Catching his eye, the night manager smiled at him and called, “Mr. Wilson?”

Sam frowned, “Yes?”

“Ms. Romanov told me of your arrival.” The night manager held out a card to him, plastic and coated with some black material that didn’t feel like plastic, but more like metal. “That key will get you into the elevator. She is in room 405. Please enjoy your stay.”

Sam nodded, a little lost for words. He’d never had a date not meet him before bringing him up to the room. It seemed a little informal and cold. But he supposed, maybe this was how Natasha kept unwanted people away from her.

“Thank you. Take care.” Sam said, heading over to the elevators and instead of a button, the machine asked for the key card the manager had handed Sam. Slipping it into the slot, the elevator dinged a moment later, opening to a bigger lift than Sam was expecting. He supposed, if people lived here, they had to get furniture up to the rooms somehow.

Assuming that room 405 was on the fourth floor, Sam punched the button that said ‘4’ and waited for the door to close. Sam adjusted the cuffs on his shirt, more a nervous habit than anything else. He shouldn’t be this nervous. He’s dated before. He’s kissed people before. He’s had one night stands. Sam figured this wasn’t any different, even if it did lead to him leaving in the morning and never talking to her again.

The thought of never seeing her smile again made his stomach knot uncomfortably. He didn’t want a one night stand.

He wanted something else.

Traveling down the hall and stopping outside room 405, Sam took a shuddered breath and knocked on the door.

It was silent for a moment and Sam strained to hear any movement on the other side of the door. Perhaps it was one of those hotel rooms that blocked out all noise. With this kind of modernity and money, Sam wouldn’t be surprised if the door was bulletproof too.

The door clicked and flew open to reveal Natasha, smiling from ear to ear.  

Sam blinked for a moment, wondering if he was hallucinating. She wore tight fitting yoga pants and a graphic t-shirt that referenced some obscure ‘90’s cartoon. She didn’t seem real. Sam had seen her in thousands of magazines and he’d seen her this morning.

But this was something different. She wasn’t photoshopped or piled high with hairspray and makeup. She was a human being standing in front of him and he felt completely out of his depth. Even without everything the camera and lights do to her, she was still gorgeous. Her eyes were a beautiful earthy green with freckles covering her cheeks and nose. She had blemishes and red discoloration across her cheeks, something the makeup artists obviously cover up. Her fake nails were gone and in place were bare nails, trimmed short. Her hair was up in a messy bun and a few wisps framed her face.

“Wow.” Sam said.

Natasha blushed and said, “Not so bad yourself. I didn’t realize I had to get dressed up.”

Sam looked down at his black pants and white button-down shirt. He stuttered, “Sorry, I wasn’t really sure what tonight would be…err, so, I kinda planned for anything.”

“Well,” She said, wrapping her fingers into the waistband of his slacks, startling him, “That depends on what you want from this evening.” She pulled him into the apartment and shut the door behind him.

She pulled him into the kitchen, which was off to the right of the main entrance, and proceeded to let go of his pants and turned to the oven before bending over and opening it. A cloud of steam escaped and Natasha pulled a baking sheet from the oven, covered with cookies.

Sam said grinned, “I didn’t realize this was a baking party. I should have brought my grandmother’s peach strudel recipe.”

She gave him a flat look and then blushed, “Sorry. I bake when I’m nervous.”

Her statement registered with him, “You’re nervous?”

She tucked her hair behind her ear and removed the oven mitts, putting her hands behind her back, “I don’t normally do this. Sam, this is something new to me.”

Sam took a step toward her and said, “Hey. Look at me.”

She looked up at him. “No worries. Nothing has to come of anything tonight. In fact, I’m just happy you don’t want to castrate me for the stunt I pulled in the studio. It was uncalled for and I’m sorry.”

She blinked, “Oh.”

Sam ducked his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Well, this was awkward.

“I didn’t mind it,” Natasha said softly. Sam whipped his head up and watched her as she fiddled with her fingers, discarding the oven mitts in the drawer. “I mean, it _was_ a surprise. But I’ve had worse and ruder co-workers. I’m usually willing to work within a studio and a character that the camera person gives me. It didn’t feel wrong.” She blushed, “I actually kinda liked it.”

Well, Sam wasn’t expecting that to come out of her mouth, “Oh.”

She walked up to him and laid a hand on his chest, “Actually, I’d love to continue where you left off.” She retracted her hand for a moment as if she was second guessing herself, “I mean, only if you want to.”

“Oh hell yes.” Sam said, swooping down to kiss her. All day he wondered what it would be like to taste her perfectly supple lips. Her hair smelled of apples but her lips tasted like strawberries, which might be due a chapstick Sam thought. Cupping her neck with one hand and settling one hand on her waist, Sam was perfectly content to kiss her for the rest of oblivion.

Natasha’s lips were soft and supple. They awoke a fierce hunger inside him that craved nothing but her. It was a hunger that both scared and thrilled him in a way he would never have thought possible. He wanted her, his groin burning to burying himself inside her.

His tongue was rough on her skin, trailing soft kisses and bites along her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access as his fingers trailed over her back and dangerously low on her ass. Chills spread all over her as he gentled suckled the tender skin there. She had missed his smell and the feel of him against her. It was something mundane and kinda silly because she’d only just met him. Feelings rarely ever made sense.

“I love the way you smell.” Sam said.

“I love the way you feel.” Most of all, she loved the feel of his body. It was so hard, so masculine.

Licking and teasing her soft skin, his fingers sunk below her pant line, revealing her white panties to him. He slowly slid his hand down below the waistline of her panties. She parted her legs, giving him better access to the part of her that craved his touch and attention.

Her short hairs brushed his fingers as he sank down further, making her kiss him harder. He growled possessively and nipped her lips, nibbling and suckling them. He separated the tender folds of her body until he could touch the part of her that she wanted the most. She closed her eyes and trembled as he sank one long finger deep inside her.

She mewled against his lips.

Natasha couldn’t think as he tormented her with his touch. And when he sank another long, thick finger inside her, she feared her knees would buckle.

“I have to have you, Natasha.” He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She caught a look in his eyes and didn’t know what to think of it. They looked almost lost, but the desire to please her completely covered it not a moment later.

She answered him by pushing the button up off his shoulders and down his arms as he went back to kiss her. His hand left her aching core and gripped her hips, his finger pads digging into the soft fabric of her t-shirt. Natasha stripped his clothes from him feverishly, wanting to see all of him. Wanting to feel him deep inside her. She’d never wanted anything so desperately.

Just making it to her bedroom, Sam collapsed onto the bed and reached for her. Natasha hissed as Sam divested her of her shirt, then cupped her ample breast and brought a nipple into his mouth.

She moaned as he repeated those actions on her right breast while her body throbbed with needful hunger. How strange to be so at ease with her body…with his touch. She wasn’t nervous or hesitant in the least. All she wanted was Sam. He took his time with her. Slowly, methodically, he nibbled every inch of her skin from her foot to her thigh. It was as if he’s never tasted a woman before. As if he wanted to claim every little molecule of her body.

He was doing a damn good job of it. That man could lick like nobody’s business. Sam paused to look at her. He nudged her thighs further apart so that he could brush his fingers over her wet sex and stare in wonderment of her body. It was so very different from his own. Soft and inviting.

His hunger overwhelmed him, and he sank two fingers inside her and watched as she shuddered in response.

She was more than ready for him.

But he didn’t want this to be one and done. He wanted this to be memorable.

Natasha whimpered as he withdrew his fingers from her.

“What are you doing, Sam?” she asked as he picked her up.

“Making love to you, Natasha.” He breathed in her ear as he pulled her back to his front.

Natasha wasn’t really sure what he was doing as he lay back on the bed with her on top of him. It was so strange to be lying fully against his naked body like this. She could feel his chest against her shoulders. His thighs behind her ass as he hooked his ankles with hers and spread her legs wide…

“Sam… _oh!_ ” Her words ended in a small cry as he entered her from behind. She hissed at the sudden intrusion, at the depth and width of him finally inside her. He was a large man who filled her completely.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder as he began to slowly thrust himself deeper into her body. She’d never felt more exposed in her life. And yet it was wildly erotic. He cupped her breasts as he continued to thrust himself into her over and over again with a feverish rhythm that tore her apart with pleasure. He took her hand into his and led it down to her spread thighs so that she could feel them joined.

“Touch me, Natasha,” Sam growled, “I want you to feel me take you.”

How could she not? He was so hard and thick inside her. So powerful. He left her hand on him as he moved his hand upwards, stroking her in time with his thrusts.

“Oh fuck! Sam!” Natasha yelped, “Oh _God!_ ” Her head spun as pleasure pounded through her. This was the most incredible moment of her life. This didn’t feel like it normally did. This felt like something different with Sam. She felt protected and safe. She felt loved.

Sam couldn’t breathe as he felt her sleek, hot, wet walls surrounding him. All he wanted was to be inside her. To hear her scream out in ultimate pleasure and know that he was the one who gave it to her. He moved faster, grinding himself against her he carefully buried his teeth against the back of her neck.

“Sam! Please, harder. Oh God, _please!_ ” She moaned, throwing her head back and crying out as she shuddered in his arms. He laughed in triumph as she came in his arms. But then his laughter died as he, too, climaxed.

He tightened his arms around her as he felt his body releasing inside her. He’d never known anything like this. His head swimming, he lay back against the bed and reveled in her slight weight above him. He wanted to stay inside her forever. He, all too soon, felt his body withdraw from hers.

Natasha slid off him, then turned to face him. “That was incredible.”

He smiled up at her, then lifted her hand to his lips so that he could gently kiss each fingertip. Her eyes softened as she settled next to him, “You’re welcome to stay if you want.”

Sam smiled at her, brushing some stray hairs away from her face. “That sounds nice.”

“Sam?” She asked as she reached down to free the duvet from under him.

“Hmm?”

“What does this make us? What do you want from me?”

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes looked guarded, like a wrong answer could turn her away from him. He swallowed, “Whatever just happened was amazing. But I felt something, perhaps a little bit more. I don’t just want a one night stand with you. I want a relationship. I knew it the second you walked into the studio.”

Natasha grinned, “I feel the same. But you have to know a relationship with me isn’t easy. Paparazzi and Press are everywhere.”

“I think I can fight off a few cameras.” Sam said, smoothing the worry lines from her forehead, “I hear about the horrible things that the paparazzi have done to you.”

“Then why do you want to be a part of it?” Natasha asked.

“I would gladly fight off a thousand cameras if it means being in your life.”

Natasha blushed and she said, “Cheesy.”

“You love it.”

She ducked her head into his chest, resting against him and not answering his little jab at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not sure if I'll continue this, but right now, this is where I planned to end it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
